Frank West
Francis Algernon West '(Frank West) is a photographer that enjoys taking pictures of sexy babes, flesh-eating zombies, and anything in-between! He holds a deep love for his best friends Bikey and Trikey and is deeply saddened and depressed by their deaths. Appearance Frank West is a highly obese, fat, disgusting, horrid, THICC human being. He usually wears a black suit over a white undershirt for some reason. He also wears camoflague colored pants. He has short hair and a tiny beard. He sometimes wears sunglasses just to look cool. History Early Life/Pre-Apocalypse Frank decided one day that he wanted to become a photographer, so he did. Moma said he could be anything, after all. He then came into contact with a man named Shaggy, and got into a tussle with him, winning and knocking him out. Anyways, one day he came across a mall that was infested with zombies, so he did the correct thing and murdered them all. Frank was hailed as hero before the LSD caught up with him and he fell into a deep state of depression. Sometime during this period, he met and fucked a girl named Rebecca Chang, but they eventually broke up. However, he then discovered his best friend Bikey! Bikey instantly cheered him up, and when the zombies took over the whole world, Bikey was always by Frank's side. Dead Rising 2 Sandbox Frank eventually meets this one dude called Chuck who he thinks is pretty gay. They decided to hole up in a Mall for the night, and Bikey is accidentally killed in a driving accident. This causes Frank to become even more depressed until he discovers Trikey. Frank rides around on Trikey for a while before Trikey decides to explode in front of him. Frank, in a rage, then accidentally kills Coppie. Frank then chases down Chuck in Truckie before coming to his senses. He then wondered away with Chuck and Wheelie, heading to someplace safe. He is bitten shortly afterwards, but does not notice, so he continues along with his day. Wheelie is placed somewhere, Chuck and Frank then arrive at a bunker. Frank then notices the bite, and quickly takes like 20 shots of Zombrex, giving a deep addiction to it. Unfortunately, Zombrex causes hallucinations, so Frank was high as shit for a long time. He then woke up next to a man named Kanye West, (no relation to Frank), who said he knew about Frank falling out, and offered Frank to participate in his show, ''Fucktard Vs. Zombie. Frank accepted because he's sad as shit, and said goodbye to Chuck before leaving with Kanye. He was then placed into a gay wrestling suit that showed off wayyyy to much of his chest hair and nipples, forced to watch the Zambies from behind a metal grate. A man then came up to him and asked for an autograph, but Frank just pulled out his cock, scaring the man away from the hairy beast. Dead Rising 2 Story Mode Episode 1 The door opened, and then Frank was lifted into the arena. Kanye made some bullshit announcement to hype his audience before Frank started to fight the Zambies, and then he failed. A lot. After the embarrasing show, Frank came across a man named Anim White, calling him a "blonde fucktard", before leaving. He then stumbled into the store room, finding Kanye talking to none other than Shaggy. Frank is surprised by this, not expecting Shaggy to be alive. He silently snaps pictures as Kanye hands a suitcase of money to Shaggy, asking him to do something (which is later revealed to be releasing the Zambies and starting a 2nd outbreak). Frank is about to leave before he is confronted by Lil' Pump and his goons, dealing with them. After that, he actually leaves but then comes into contact with Lady Gaga and her sister Cardi B, who tease him about his erectile dyfunction. Frank cries alone in an elevator. When the elevator opens, a gate explodes, releasing the Zambies. Frank runs as people die around him, and beats up Zambies with a cardboard cutout of Chuck. He eventually passes out, and is saved by a strange man that sounds like he writes in a strange notebook, and he the stranger carries him back to the bunker, where he reunited with Chuck. He immediately develops a rivalry with Victor Sullivan, because Sullivan denies him more Zombrex due to supply running low. Frank instead finds a way back outside, and him and Chuck head out to find some Zombrex. They immediately come across some strange survivors named LaShawndra Dawkins and her deranged boyfriend Gordon Dawkins. Chuck goes to find Gordon and save him while Frank desperately attempts to get a blowjob from LaShawndra, but she is unimpressed by his erectile dyfunction. They save them and head off to find more Zombrex, and they enter a store full of Looterz. They are harrasing a woman named Denyse Calloway. Frank tells them to stop so they challenge him to a fight. Him and Chuck easily beat and kill their asses, saving Denyce in the process. They then find Zombrex in the back, and Frank injects it into his neck, moaning and creaming his pants in the process. Outside, Frank finds a car, and the hallucinations start. He drives crazily and says a bunch of shit about "PONIES EVERYWHERE!", before crashing into a building, smacking his head on the wheel, snapping him back to reality, where Chuck calls him an insane bastard but gets a boner from it. Chuck and Frank then take the people they saved back to the bunker, where Sullivan berates Frank again. Frank is then called to Stacey Forsythe's office, where he grabs a coffee as a woman on the TV, revealed to be Rebecca Chang, shows footage of Shaggy detonating the bomb, greatly shocking Frank. She then claims that the group CURE did it, which causes Frank to yell angrily at Stacey, blaming her for telling Shaggy to do it. She denies, and Frank decides to find Rebecca again, for...old times sake. He doesn't, though, and instead he goes to fight some more Looterz, stumbling across Reinhold, the leader of the Looterz. Frank angrily beats the door seperating them with a fucking CURE sign, before Reinhold convinces him that he's a good man, offering to sell Frank Zombrex. Frank is a broke ass bitch so he denies and is dragged away by Chuck before he can harm Reinhold. They then head to the strip club, where Frank gets a giant hairy cock shoved his face by an unknown man. Frank screams in pure terror, and he runs to the Yucatan Casino, and Chuck follows him. Inside, Chuck can't find him, so he just goes to gamble. Frank, on the other side of the casino, comes across a man running away before he is knocked out by another man. He is surprised to find himself being dragged by some obese abomination, named Theodore Smith, to his pet tigress Snowflake. Frank calls out for Chuck, who begins taking his time slowly coming over there. Theodore explains that he plans to feed Frank to Snowflake, and Frank calls him slow in response. Ted freaks out and Snowflake goes hostile. Chuck arrives just in time, and takes on Snowflake while Frank takes on Snowflake. Frank brutally beats the shit out of Ted when he realizes that Ted is the one who showed him the hairy cock in the strip clup, beating him so hard that he can't stand anymore. He watches in silence as Ted dies slowly. After Ted's death, Frank goes to save Chuck from Snowflake, realizing that Chuck instead wants to tame the tigress. Frank, of course, refuses to the idea, but eventually decides to do it, and helps tame Snowflake. After she is tamed, she shows a lot of graditude to Frank but doesn't give two shits about Chuck. After this, they head out again, going to the man who ran away, who is revealed to be a braindead, autistic man named Lenny Mooney, so they save him in order to avoid him dying horribly by the Zambies. Afterwards, they come across two more survivors, an old man named Kenneth Walsh and his dumbass stepson Jack Ellis, who likes wearing Power Rangers masks. They save the two, and make their way back to the bunker. On the way, Chuck accidentally shits in Kenneth's face, and he convinces Jack to fight the two. Frank helps fight the two, and Chuck brutally kills Kenneth. Frank stares into Jack's mask eyes as he kills him. After this, they head back to the bunker with just Snowflake and Lenny, who begins to think he was better off with the Zambies. Chuck goes to wipe in the bathroom. Frank then remembers that Rebecca exists, so he and Chuck set off to find her dumbass. They find her at the Fortune City Hotel, where she saves Frank. He is relieved to see her again, but her not so much. He immediately begins flirting with her, asking for blowjobs and telling her of his bulge. She ignores him. She leads the two to a security room that has evidence of the fact that CURE was likely set up. Frank decides to head back to the bunker, and informs Rebecca that she's the side chick now. He leaves and Rebecca promises to find him again and succ him, regaining her spot. Frank returns to the bunker to find Stacey being yelled at by Sullivan, not surprising him. Sullivan states that he won't hesitate to shoot Stacey or Frank if he has to, before storming off. Rebecca then shows up, and she and Stacey immediately dislike each other. Main chick vs. Side chick. Stacey finally agrees to work with Rebecca, stating "I'll keep an eye on things." Frank looks at Stacey, and says, "Yeah, and I'll keep an eye on your as--", and PART 2 ends here. Episode 2 Frank is sleeping very soundly, when he is suddely woken by Chuck the next day. Chuck tells Frank to follow him and, despite the initial distrust, Frank decides to follow Chuck anyways, because what could go wrong? Chuck leads Frank to the Americana Casino, and then into the backrooms. Inside the backrooms, they find a drunk lady in a "sexy" Indian costume named Kristin. Chuck winks at Frank and says "Watch this". He then attempts to sweet talk Kristin into joining them, which doesn't work. Frank stabs her in the breast and says that it might have taught her a lesson. Kristin, after this, decides to follow them. Chuck also calls her "Lush-ious Lady" for some reason idk. They then recieve a call from Stacey that explains that she has spotted four men inside of a nearby store. Chuck grabs and carries Kristin without her consent, and might maybe touch her privates just a bit. Anyways, they eventually reach the store to find the four...men...playing none other than Dungeons and Dragons. They attempt to start a conversation with the men (who mostly consists of Chuck persuading them to come with him by using Kristin), but suddenly the entire place is overrun by both Zambies AND Looterz. Frank and Chuck help the four men take care of the problem while Kristin cries in a corner because she is probably scarred now. After the initial assault, one of the men, named Curtis, notices Chuck's blue hair and insults it. Chuck gets increasingly mad as the others join in and insult his hair as well. Chuck then explodes in anger and shoots Curtis in the head, killing him instantly. The other three men are initially shocked, but then they begin to fight Frank and Chuck. Frank turns to the right and throws a knife into Brian's throat, ending him. A drop of Brian's blood lands in Frank's mouth, and he comes to love the taste of human blood. Before Chuck can claim another victim, Frank rushes at Kevin and literally rips the head clean from his shoulders using just his bare hands. Chuck and Kristin watch in horror as Frank heads for the final man, John. John blindly fires his gun at Frank, and manages to hit Frank in the shoulder, but Frank doesn't seem to notice, still charging towards John. When Frank reaches John, he bites into his neck and reaches his hand inside, tearing out John's vocal cords. He dumps them into his mouth and then literally shoves his mouth inside John's throat, and then proceeds to '''REDACTED him. Afterwards, he throws John headfirst onto the ground, cracking his skull open. Frank then goes for John's asshole, and REDACTED with the REDACTED and then shoves his REDACTED in the REDACTED. Chuck gets a boner from seeing the intense pain that Frank just brought onto their poor souls, which increases the intensity of his crush. Kristin, however, is so scarred and scared that she cannot move. Chuck picks her up again and agrees to carry her back to the bunker. Frank states that they never bring this incident up again, and then they pin the blame on the Zambies and head off. They successfully drop Kristin off at the bunker. Frank heads to check on Stacey whilst Chuck gets her overdosed on drugs and alcohol to make her forget the incident with Curtis, Brian, John, and Kevin. Frank and Stacey have sex and Chuck is forced to listen with another boner. Stacey then explains that she saw something on the cameras that is unexplainable. Frank is shocked to see that it is indeed Shaggy, dragging an innocent girl through the halls. Frank and Chuck decide that it's time to take care of Shaggy once and for all. They head out of the bunker alone and Chuck comes up with the idea to go get some armor and weapons, because they are going to need all the help they can get in this fight. They arrive at the store, which, as expected, is swarming with Looterz. Frank decides that they need to have a chat with Reinhold soon. They suit up into FBI suits and grab weapons and shit. This event marks the official formation of the Shagsters, an elite team of "Superheroes" dedicated to the elimination of the outbreak and the containment of suspicious or questionable individuals. With this, they head off to confront Shaggy. Shaggy is hiding out in a bathroom in Uranus (Zone), so they head out there. Stacey also lets them know of a nearby paramedic. Frank happens to stumble upon two people having an argument, named Walter and Royce, over who is the best comedian. They spot Chuck and Frank and decide to have them solve the dispute. Frank listens to their horrible jokes, but likes Royce's more, so he hands the trophy to Royce. Walter starts crying like a little bitch, so Frank threatens to literally fucking EXPUNGED him if he doesn't shut up. Regardless to say, this threat got him to shut up. (For a little while, at least). With all of the preparations in check, Frank and Chuck head to finally confont Shaggy, and put him to rest. Frank finds Shaggy huddled in a bathroom, whispering to himself. Upon approaching him, Shaggy starts rambling to Frank about how Kanye told Shaggy to kill Frank, and doesn't realize who Frank really is. Frank uses this opportunity to ask him questions about the outbreak, CURE, and Kanye. Shaggy admits that Kanye left him in the dirt as soon as he let the Zambies free, so Shaggy is on his own. Shaggy then goes on to explain that he's a "soldier for the cause", and that the only way for people to truly be released is to turn them all into Zambies. He brutally murders the innocent girl in front of Frank, and Frank yells at him angrily. This finally makes Shaggy realize who Frank is. Shaggy attacks Frank, running at him with superhuman speed. Chuck jumps out of hiding and manages to get in a good hit. The fight goes on and on, with no clear winner. Eventually, nobody can stand up straight. Chuck shoots Shaggy directly in the chest, which stuns him a bit. The gunshot wound begins to heal, but Frank takes the chance and kicks Shaggy into a bathroom stall. Inside, Shaggy is attacked and bitten on the cheek by a Zambie. Shaggy stumbes out in pure shock and terror, before he slits his own throat, ending the fight. Frank and Chuck take a minute to heal themselves. Afterwards, Chuck decides to load up the body and sell it off to Reinhold, since actually killing Shaggy is impossible. Frank agrees to watch over Royce and Walter while Chuck is gone. Frank, Royce, and Walter head off to play some games and kill some bitches. Frank suddenly gets a headache, and is unable to walk straight. He deduces that it's from the Zombrex and stumbles across a bike sitting alone. Frank approaches it and admires the craftsmanship, before a familiar voice breaks him out of his trance. Turning around, Frank is met with Chuck, with his original hair and his gay diving suit back on. But, weirdest of all, there is a small toy doll strapped to his back. Chuck begins to explain that he thought Frank was going to steal his bike. Frank is confused, and tries to explain to Chuck that he knows him. Chuck seems to pay no mind, however. Frank then makes the mistake of touching the doll, which causes Chuck to go into a full rage mode. Chuck hops on the bike and attacks Frank. Frank is relucatant to kill Chuck, but once Chuck shows no signs of stopping, Frank fights back. Frank begins attack with his sniper rifle, and Chuck almost kills Royce. However, Frank manages to get a good shot that hits Chuck directly in the neck. Chuck falls off his bike and spins to a stop. Chuck, with his last breath, crawls over to the doll of his "daughter" and holds her in his arms, passing away silently. Frank silently mourns the "death" of his close friend and turns around to leave. He steps on a key, and bends down to pick it up. When he turns around, Chuck's body and all the blood has vanished, along with the doll and the bike. Frank hears somebody eating potato chips behind him, and turns to find Chuck eating the chips. Frank immediately pulls out his pistol and aims it at Chuck. Chuck is confused on why Frank is doing this, and Frank explains the whole thing. Upon realizing that there were unicorns everywhere, Frank deduces that he was likely experiencing a Zombrex hallucination. Frank takes a moment to recover while Chuck goes to heal Royce and Walter. Frank then remembers Stacey mentioning a paramedic, and Chuck accompanies him to go and find the man. They find him in a building, tending to a patient that is very close to death. The paramedic introduces himself as Sven, and tells them that he needs help saving the guy. Frank agrees to help and shoots the guy in the head. Sven is very shocked at what Frank just did, and then Sven proceeds to blame himself for it, saying that he could have saved him. He is cheered up instantly, however, when Frank says they could use his help at a bunker nearby. With this, Frank, Chuck, Sven, Walter, and Royce head back to the bunker. Before they arrive, Frank welcomes Royce into the Shagsters as the Vice Commander. Once they arrive back at the bunker, Frank recruits Sullivan, Stacey, Anim, Lenny, and Snowflake into the Shagsters as well. He and Stacey then have sex AGAIN. Frank explains that they took care of Shaggy, and Stacey goes on to mention that somebody has taken control of the UNDERGROUND railroads. Frank and Chuck agree to check it out, but they are hungry and decide to stop by a nearby shop for a nice bite to eat. Chuck heads to a taco shop and Frank heads to a nicely-kept place. In the back, Frank is suprised to find his favorite chef and movie star, Paul Blart. Paul exclaims that he is delighted to finally have a customer after so long, and starts cooking up a nice meal. Frank begins to realize that the meal is actually cooked human, and starts to back of slowly. Paul, upon realizing that Frank doesn't want to eat his meal, attacks Frank and tries to force him to eat it. Chuck arrives and is not surprised to see Frank getting attacked. What follows is a very long fight in which Paul Blart kicks both of their asses but they manage to fight back anyways. Frank gets very pissed, and bites off Paul's finger, eating it and the bone in front of him. Despite being an insane cannibal, Paul is scared of Frank in this sitation. Frank's eyes glow red and he slowly approaches Paul, causing Paul to back away in fear. Paul accidentally slips on some grease and falls head first into his own deep fryer. Paul screams in absolute agony as his brain is slowly cooked, finally dying around 20 seconds later. Frank watches with a red glint in his eyes and a smile. Maybe the person playing Frank is responsible.. Frank grabs a few bites of food, and Chuck frees a girl named Cinda. She completely ignores Chuck and exclaims that she is a huge fan of Frank. Frank uses this time to try and seduce her. She then explains that her friend, Jasper, should be around here somewhere, and she won't leave until Frank returns him to her. Frank manages to find him hiding somewhere in literally like, a minute, and returns him to Cinda. They tearfully reunite, and both decide to follow Frank and Chuck. Finally, they head for the UNDERGROUND. Inside, Frank crouches down low to avoid being spotted, and pulls out his camera. He has a brief argument with Chuck, almost getting them caught. People downstairs are loading boxes into what appears to be a weird train thing. Frank is shocked to discover that Kanye West is among them, ordering them around and saying a bunch of shit to them. Frank and Chuck sneak around a bit and manage to take a few photos. But, unfortunately for them, Frank is dummy thicc, and the clap of his ass cheeks alerts the enemy. Kanye expresses surprise and a bit of anger that Frank is alive, and orders the train to start moving. Frank and Chuck make a run for it and manage to hop aboard the train. Once on it, they beat the shit out of Kanye's goons, before confronting Kanye himself. Frank demands to know why Kanye is after him and what he is doing. Kanye gives no answers, and then Frank says that Kanye was the one who orchestrated this, ultimately causing the deaths of thousands. Kanye states that it's all part of business, and that he was the one who brought Frank back into stardom. He then starts shooting at Frank, and detaches his train cart from Frank's, riding away, escaping again. Frank hops down from his train, now stationary, and renews his vow to kill Kayne, stating that he "ain't getting away again". Frank then decides that he's had enough and wants to head back to the bunker. After a shit ton of searching, Frank is finally happy for once as he stumbles across an old friend, Truckie. Frank and Chuck spend some time reuniting with Truckie, and Frank apologizies for their treatment of him last time. Frank, Chuck, Jasper, and Cinda ride Truckie out of the UNDERGROUND, but Truckie tells them that he wishes to stay in the UNDERGROUND, where he lives. Frank and Chuck then head out to return to the bunker. On the way, Chuck goes slightly insane and names a fucking STUFFED BEAR Sergeant Cuddles. Frank and Chuck return Jasper and Cinda to the bunker. Chuck heads off for a nap, and Frank and Stacey reunite for another lustful session of sex Episode 3 * To be added Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Bikey (Indirectly) * Trikey (Indirectly) * Coppie (In an insane rage) * Lil' Pump * Jack Ellis * Brian * Kevin * John * Chuck Greene (ZOMBREX CLONE) * Sven's Medical Patient * Paul Blart (Indirectly) * Numerous Kanye Goonz * Numerous Zambies * Multiple Looterz